Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-26458592-20150827165213/@comment-5348399-20150827224150
Vixilia napisał(a): No więc po przejściu odcinka razem z siostrą zaczełyśmy spekulować na temat tego co może wydarzyć w w następnym i oto co wymyśliłyśmy: 1. Pojawia się Dake, który na początku zachowuje się jak zwykle (czyli prawi nam komplementy, łazi za nami jak cień itd.). I tutaj my dwie opcje: A. I tak sobie z nim spędzamy czas (czy tego chcemy, czy nie), gdy nagle spotykamy Priye, a Dake od razu poważnieje i pyta co ona tu robi. Więc ona odpowiada. że nie dawno co się tu pzeprowadzila i dalej się toczy się między nimi dialog, a nasza Su niczego nie ogarnia. Po tym jak Priya odchodzi to nasza bohaterka wypytuje Dakote o co chodzi, skąd ją zna itp. i wtedy dowiadujemy się od niego, że kiedyś mieszkała w Australii i chodzili razem do szkoły. Mówi nam jeszcze żebyśmy na nią uważały bo nie jest taka jak się wydaje i odchodzi bez dalszych wyjaśnień. Następnie pierwsze co zrobi Su to pogadanka z Rozą podczas której dojdą do wniosku że trzeba to sprawdzić. A potem by było jak wtedy z Debrą, tylko bardziej dyskretnie bo Suśka uczy się na błędach i nie chce żeby znów wszyscy myśleli że jej odbiło. I jak będą tak węszyć to Priya nakryje Su i wyjdzie wtedy jej prawdziwa strona i potem np. jakaś szrpanina czy coś takiego. I w tym momencie przychodzi nasz WS i oczywiście jest afera że to my zaczęłyśmy i ona się tylko broniła, a on oczywiście jej wierzy i zaczyna na Susie krzyczeć, a ona tam stoi na skraju łez bo jej ukochany nie chce jej słuchać tylko jakiejś nowej która raz się do niego uśmiechneła a on już za nią lata jak głupi. Jednak nagle pojawia się Dake i staje w naszej obronie po czym zabiera Su do parku i pociesza. Wtedy pojawia się Roza i pyta co się stało, nasza bohaterka zaraz jej wszystko opowiada. Potem mamy taką wściekłą Roze która mówi że WS przesadził i ona tego tak nie zostawi - KONIEC ODCINKA B. Suśka jest strasznie przybita obecną sytuacją i Dakota zauważa że coś jest nie tak więc ją wypytuje aż w końcu Su ma dość więc mówi mu o WS i Priyi i o tym jak wszyscy się zachowują. On jest tym zmartwiony ale nie daje tego po sobie poznać i zachowuje się jak zwykle tyle że ją pociesza i w ramach pocieszenia proponuje jej jakieś wspólne wyjście. Su nie jest do tego za bardzo przekonana więc odmawia ale on nie odpuszcza i mówi żeby spotkali się jutro, żeby miała czas do namysłu, a dopiro wtedy da mu odpowiedź. Następnie spotykamy Rozę która pyta się o czym rozmawiali , a także kim jest ten chłopak z którym gadała. I tutaj jest rozmowa między nimi podczas której Roza stwierdza że powinna się zgodzić ponieważ może to sprawić że WS będzie zazdrosny gdy się dowie (zresztą każdemu z nich się należy za to jak potraktowali Susie), a po za tym należy jej się chwila przyjemności i takie wyjście dobrze jej zrobi. Następnego dnia po długim namyśle Su zgadza się na propozycje Dakoty. No i potem mamy to wyjście z nim i świetnie się bawimy i pod koniec dziękujemy za wszystko a on nam na pożegnanie daje buziaka w policzek i odchodzi. Po tym wydażeniu Su ma lepszy humor i trochę mniej przejmuje się Priyą. Potem Su postanawia że porozmawia z WS i wyzna mu swoje uczucia. Jednak on cały czas nas unika i jest w złym humorze, więc po pewnym czasie Suśka ma dość i pyta się co jest z nim nie tak. A on zaczyna na nas z krzykiem że umawiamy się na randke z jakimś idiotą i jeszcze się pytamy co jest nie tak. I dowiadujemy się że chłopak wie o naszym spotkaniu od Priji. Następnie jest kłótnia która kończy się fochem u chłopaka i bardzo smutną Susią, która nie chce już więcej rozmawiać z WS. No i potem znowu spotykamy Dakote i Su znowu mu się spowiada a ten ją pociesza. Nastepnego dnia Dake idzie do szkoły razem z nią tłumacząc że i tak chciał spotkać się z wujkiem. Kiedy dochodzą wspólnie do szkoły widzą WS który jest razem z Rozą i przechodzą obok nich Roza wita się z Su i Dakotą. Su wita się też z WS (z czystej grzeczności bo nie bardzo ma ochote nawet na niego patrzeć) ale ten traktuje ją strasznie chłodno, co lekko ją dobija ale udaje że nic jej nie jest i idzie na lekcje zostawiając reszte. Kiedy już nas nie Dake mówi WS że jest idiotą ponieważ tak traktuje Su, a Roza się z nim zgadza. I tak zaczyna się klotnia podczas której Roza mowi o tym co Su czuje do WS, a ten jest tym zdziwiony i nie na początku nie chce uwierzyć ale Dake to potwierdza. I WS robi się głupio że tak traktował Susie i chce ją przeprosić. Jednak ona nie chce go widzieć bo ma focho więc cały czas go unika. - KONIEC ODCINKA 2. Priya naprawdę jest homo i Su jej się podoba przez co będzie ją podrywać 3. Priya zorientuje się/dowie się że WS się w nas podkochuje więc ona będzie mu pomagać w zdobywaniu naszego serca 4. Su zacznie badać o co chodzi Ninie która ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje i postanowi jej pomóc Strasznie się rozpisałam w pierwszym mam nadzieje że ktoś dotrwa do końca :) 1. A.Wydaje mi się, że Chino nie zrobi powtórki z rozrywki, bo to szczerze byłoby nudne. B.Opcja wydaje mi się średnio prawdopodobna. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Dake leci do wszystkiego co się rusza i nie przepada za chłopakami z Amorisa. Biorąc pod uwagę jego myślenie bardziej zależałoby mu na zdobyciu Su niż pomóc jej z WS. 2. Wcześniej nie byłam przekonana żeby była homo ale teraz to jestem jak najbardziej za! Nie głównie dlatego, że chłopcy byliby tylko dla Su ale również aby zobaczyć reakcje chłopców. xd 3.Priya według mnie wydaje się najbardziej ogarniętą osobą w grze i nawet przypuszczam, że domyśla się iż to ona jest powodem przez który Su jest zdołowana. Może WS wygada się jej o Su lub sama się domyśli.